(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is accessories for mobile electronics.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Electronic devices such as desktop computers, cellular phones, laptop computers, tablet PCs such as iPads®, portable gaming devices, portable DVD players, wireless keyboards, are known to emit electromagnetic field (EMF) radiation that are hazardous to people in close proximity.
It is known to reduce exposure to radiation by wearing a lead shielding such as a lead apron or a lead vest. Such solution is currently used by medical personnel who are frequently exposed to radiation. There is no currently suitable solution, however, for the general public to minimize one's exposure to EMF created by these mobile personal electronics while at the same time keeping such mobile electronics in an ideal relative position, relative to the user and the wearable shielding. More specifically, there is an urgent need for feasible solutions that minimize exposure of EMF in young active children who play with such mobile electronics, and may be difficult to keep any type of shielding in place to protect them.
Since 2007 scientists have been warning the public about the steady increase in EMF radiation due to the popularity of mobile devices, laptops, iPads®, and tablets. Now the number of personal electronic devices has skyrocketed and EMF radiation is everywhere. Specifically, the Bio Initiative Working Group consisting of twenty-nine independent scientific groups from all over the world recently reviewed and compared data on over 1800 studies on EMF radiation. The group concluded that electromagnetic radiation damages DNA, interferes with DNA repair, and creates greater toxicity in the genes. The group also cites studies showing pathological leakage of the blood-brain barrier and altered immune function. There are also dozens of studies linking cell phones on standby carried on a belt or in a pocket of men and wireless laptops to sperm damage: quality, mobility & death, all affecting fertility and reproduction. Perhaps even more alarming is the evidence of increased incidence of child and adult brain tumor risks that is linked to electromagnetic radiation. Also the use of mobile & cordless phones is reported to increase the incidence of acoustic neuroma. EMF exposure has been further correlated with other cancers, such as child and adult leukemia and breast cancer in both men and women. The report also cites studies showing a link between electromagnetic radiation and neurological diseases, such as Alzheimer's & ALS, miscarriage and a number of cardiovascular effects. Taken altogether the reports ring the alarm bell that both children and adults have increased health risks from EMF and there is a concrete need to protect humans from such exposure.
United States patent application publication number 20120185999 by Ravin discloses a pouch in pants for an electronic device, the pants pocket having electromagnetic shielding. Ravin was concerned with securing the electronic device in a position where a user would be protected when the device is in the pants pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,434,169 issued to Maner discloses a shielding or protective garments for protecting women from electromagnetic fields. Maner was more specifically concerned with protecting and/or reducing exposure of reproductive organs and fetuses of women to electromagnetic fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,205,744 issued to Tashjian discloses a protective laptop carrier. Tashjian was concerned with shielding a laptop user from the harmful heat and the EMF generated including but not limited to RF microwave radiation emitted by a laptop particularly when being used on the user's chest or lap regions. The shielding also serves as a lightweight carrying case and base support for the laptop computer.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.